Se acercan días oscuros
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El Emperador se da cuenta de que los Tiranidos huyen de algo y ve brevemente un futuro que nadie, ni Él ni cualquier otro dios o fuerza mortal, va a ser capaz de impedir.


El Emperador de la Humanidad estaba preocupado.

Él veía toda la galaxia, guiando naves imperiales a través de la Disformidad y ocasionalmente concediendo milagros a su pueblo, manteniendo la Telaraña cerrada, dando energía al Astronomicon y luchando constantemente contra los impíos demonios de la Disformidad y sus señores, al igual que había hecho cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de cada uno de los más de 10000 años que llevaba atrapado en un sistema de soporte vital, sin rendirse en ningún momento a pesar de la desesperación de su situación mientras escuchaba las risas burlonas de los Dioses del Caos.

Cada día su gente perdía más territorio por culpa de los Necrones, los Orkos, los Poderes Ruinosos, los Eldar Oscuros, los Tiranidos y muchos más enemigos de distinto nivel. Todos los días millones de soldados de la Guardia morían. Cada día los Tiranidos devoraban incontables mundos a medida que se acercaban a Santa Terra. Cada día los Orkos arrasaban las poblaciones de tantos planetas que no valía la pena contarlos mientras los Necrones despertaban en miles de mundos deseosos de cosechar toda la vida en el universo y los Dioses del Caos se preparaban para conquistar y mutar el universo según sus caprichos.

Pero a pesar de todo esto al Emperador le preocupaba, y aterraba hasta cierto punto, otra cosa.

Uno de los mayores enemigos del Imperio eran los Tiranidos, criaturas extragalacticas que iban a los planetas con vida y devoraban todo en los mismos hasta convertirlos en rocas muertas. Sus científicos y estrategas sabían que las grandes flotas que se extendían a lo largo de años luz llenas de monstruosidades casi imposibles de describir que mejoraban sus fuerzas continuamente por absorber los mejores genes de las especies que devoraban y que aterraban incluso a los demonios, y, aunque jamas lo admitirían, incomodaban a los Dioses que los lideraban, eran solo flotas de exploración, lo que significaba que probablemente deberían comenzar a multiplicar las unidades encontradas por un millón como mínimo para tener una idea aproximada de la población de la especie, todas moviéndose como un solo ser cuyo único objetivo era devorar todo a su paso.

Si bien todas esas cualidades harían a cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común preocupado, había algo que inquietaba al Emperador más que nada.

Los Tiranidos no eran conquistadores. Tampoco migraban en busca de alimentos.

Estaban huyendo.

Y eso era terrorífico. ¿Que podía hacer que seres tan poderosos huyesen aterrorizados, solo parándose para comer y lamer sus heridas? ¿Que era capaz de aterrar monstruos que hacían temblar de terror a los mismos dioses?

Ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza y instantáneamente recibió una breve visión del futuro, que no sabia si era una verdad o una mentira.

Vio a la galaxia ahogarse en una sustancia aceitosa de color negro que no estaría fuera de lugar en el arsenal de Nurgle. Observo a los Orkos volverse negros, desarrollando tentáculos y haciéndose mucho más eficientes a la hora de luchar. Vio como los Eldar usaban armas capaces de destruir cuerpos y almas en los poseídos y en los entornos contaminados por la misma sin lograr ningún resultado excepto unos pocos minutos más de vida. Vio a los Necrones tener su programación torcida y empezando a rezumar aceite negro mientras se acercaban como zombis de una película de hace más de 30000 años a soldados de la Guardia y Marines del Caos que estaban haciendo una última posición desesperada. Vio enemigos que solo podían sentirse bien consigo mismos por eliminar a sus otros rivales aliándose una última vez antes de ser aplastados por completo, sus almas gritando en la eternidad desde sus cuerpos poseídos hasta que incluso las almas fueron consumidas como velas apagadas por una brisa, el mundo material y la Disformidad siendo devorados y asimilados por la masa negra hasta desvanecerse para siempre, como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Entonces miro más allá y, por primera vez en decenas de miles de años, el Emperador solo pudo mirar conmocionado lo que tenia ante sus ojos. La falta de risas de los Dioses indicaron que ellos también estaban mirando sin querer creer lo que el futuro les mostraba. Sobre todo Tzeentch, que estaba balbuceando incoherencias.

Vieron una manada de seres masivos. Parecían pulpos o calamares, pero eso era solo porque tenían tentáculos. Tentáculos llenos de miles de ojos y bocas que miraban y crujían. Vieron uno de ellos acercándose a un grupo de soles y abriendo sus bocas parecidas a agujeros negros antes de empezar a comer la luz y el calor de las mismas, un bocado a la vez, hasta que no quedaba nada. Las criaturas continuaron devorando hasta que no había más que unas pocas estrellas rojas a punto de morir y escombros flotando en el espacio, que fueron comidos rápidamente antes de que una pequeña figura, que sus ojos indicaron que era como los demonios, algo abstracto con una voracidad implacable y pensamientos propios, abrió un portal en lo que quedaba del espacio y el tiempo a un lugar donde pudieron ver más galaxias cuyas poblaciones eran totalmente inconscientes de lo que se movía en su dirección.

Los seres...monstruos entraron por la grieta y, justo antes de que se cerrase y todas las luces se apagasen en el vacío donde una vez estaba un universo, uno de ellos los miro directamente a los ojos.

Los Dioses se sintieron como si fuesen basura tirada a la calle solo para ser olvidada, a la que no se da otra mirada. Los cinco temblaron al notar su mirada, una mirada que los reducía a menos que polvo ante sus ojos.

Con todo su poder y influencia eran absolutamente nada en comparación de seres como esos y lo sabían.

A pesar de que continuaban luchando, todos pudieron notar como si les faltasen fuerzas. Como si supieran que habían perdido ya.

Cada psíquico en existencia tanto en el plano material como en la Disformidad grito al cielo la misma frase en el mismo segundo exacto antes de desmayarse. Fue en distintos idiomas, a distintas especies con distintos conceptos de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, pero todos decían lo misma frase.

Se acercan días oscuros.


End file.
